Encontrando el amor
by Hermioone Grangeer
Summary: Estaba pagando su condena en Azkaban ¿que le esperaria al salir? ¿el odio del chico de ojos esmeralda? El no quería que lo odiase, porque el lo amaba, pero ¿podria su sueño verse cumplido? ¿podria harry potter corresponder a los sentimientos de D.Malfoy?


**ENCONTRANDO EL AMOR**

**Capitulo 1:**

Es curioso cómo puede cambiar todo de la noche a la mañana. Hace unos cuantos años era el chico más rico sobre la faz de la tierra, el más guapo... con un simple chasquido de dedos podía tener a la mujer que quisiera a sus pies, incluso a los hombres también… ¡Por Merlín, por supuesto que sí, era un Malfoy! Y ahora…… ahora estaba en Azkaban, terminando de cumplir su condena.

5 años habían pasado… 5 largos años atrapado en esa celda inmunda, sin más compañía que las ratas. Condenado por dejar entrar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts y cómplice del Señor Tenebroso.

A él, por no mancharse las manos directamente, le habían condenado a 5 años en Azkaban, sin embargo su padre no corrió la misma suerte… fue asesinado por un auror cuando intentaba escapar, al igual que otros muchos mortífagos.

Su madre, en cambio, fue perdonada, puesto que no tuvo parte activa en ningún asesinato ni compartía los ideales de Voldemort, solo permanecía a su lado por no abandonar a su marido e hijo.

Draco Malfoy pensaba en su madre, en cómo había pasado esos 5 años… suerte que la fortuna Malfoy no le fue despojada, al menos no toda y conservaban la casa. Pero eso pronto iba a terminar, le quedaba 1 día para salir de esa cárcel… un día y sería un hombre libre de nuevo, 1 día y podría volver a ver esos hermosos ojos verdes de los que estaba tan enamorado… si es que no lo odiaba por todo.

La luz del amanecer penetraba en la celda en la que estaba prisionero Draco Malfoy. Contaba las horas para salir de ahí. De pronto la puerta de la celda se abrió y por ella entró un guardia.

¡Vamos Malfoy, arriba! Estás a punto de ser un hombre libre, aunque no te lo merezcas.

Te vas a tener que morder la lengua – dijo arrastrando las palabras – ya he pagado lo mío, asique ya no tenéis nada en mi contra, Davies.

¡¡Cierra la boca!! Te vamos a tener muy bien vigilado Malfoy – le contestó Roger Davies mirándolo con asco y cogiéndole por el brazo – a la más mínima cosa que hagas, te van a mandar derechito aquí… ¡Este es el lugar donde deben estar la gente como tú!

Roger, con el brazo de Malfoy cogido le llevo hasta la salida de la prisión, donde se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, vistiendo la túnica de auror. ¡Por Merlín, como había cambiado este chico! A Malfoy se le hacía la boca agua… ¡ahora estaba mucho más guapo de lo que era en Hogwarts!

Aquí te dejo a este sujeto Potter – dijo el guarda empujándole y dándose la vuelta para irse – tú sabrás lo que haces con él… pero ten mucho cuidado… este mortífago es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Muchas gracias Davies, pero no eres quién para decirme que tengo o no que hacer – le contesto Harry cogiendo a Malfoy y yéndose fuera de la prisión – asique si me disculpas…

Cuando se encontraron los dos solos fue el turno de Malfoy de abrir la boca. Estaba deseándolo.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín Potter! ¿Hoy es el día de las visitas y yo no me he enterado? – le dijo irónicamente cruzándose de brazos - ¿A qué debo el honor de que el mismísimo Harry Potter en persona venga para custodiarme? ¿acaso has venido a reírte de mí? ¿a ver lo bajo que he caído? Pues ya puedes empezar… soy todo oídos… no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer…

Déjate de ironías Malfoy – contesto Harry – no he venido ni a reírme de ti ni nada por el estilo… yo mismo me ofrecí para custodiarte hasta el ministerio… yo intercedí a tu favor en el juicio, pero no quisieron escucharme, yo no te deseaba todo esto, no se lo deseo a nadie, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, que te obligaron, porque si hubieses sido un mortífago de verdad no hubieses bajado tu varita aquella noche en la torre de Astronomía.

¿C-como sabes eso Potter? No tenía otra opción… e-era eso o mataban a mis padres… n-no sabía qué hacer.

Lo sé Draco – dijo Harry cogiéndole la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos – se que no querías hacerlo y yo no te guardo rencor por todo lo que dicen que hiciste… gracias a tu madre que hoy estoy aquí… Quiero ser tu amigo… si tú me dejas.

Harry le estrechó la mano a Draco y éste la miró nervioso. ¡Como había deseado poder ser amigo de Harry! O poder ser algo más, ya que éste llevaba enamorado del moreno desde hace mucho tiempo, un amor que no podría llegar a ser, puesto que seguramente el chico de ojos verdes estaría con la comadreja pequeña. Finalmente la aceptó.

Un año había pasado. Draco se había reencontrado con su madre y le había contado todo lo ocurrido en esos 5 años. Y que ahora estaba viviendo con un hombre en Francia, pero Malfoy no quería irse con ellos, porque eso significaba separarse de su amor.

Draco se encontraba como en una nube, nunca había creído posible una amistad entre su más odiado enemigo del colegio y él, pero así había sido. Quien lo hubiera dicho… Harry le había contado muchas cosas, incluso que sus dos mejores amigos ahora estaban casados, con hijos y viviendo fuera del país…. ¡¡Pero a eso a él que le importaba!!... Con tal de estar con Harry se aguantaba que hablara de sus amigos. Estos meses habían sido lo mejor de su vida, hasta que en una de sus muchas conversaciones Harry le contó que se casó hace unos años con su novia del colegio, Ginny la-comadreja-Weasley.

Estuvo meses acordándose de la conversación.

******FLASHBACK******

Los chicos se encontraban en el salón de Malfoy Manor, tomando unos aperitivos que habían traído los elfos domésticos.

Bueno, ¿y cómo fue que te metiste a auror? ¿no tuviste suficiente con todo lo del colegio?

Pues si te soy sincero si – contestó con una sonrisa – tuve más que suficiente, pero no se… siempre quise se auror, además ¿a qué otra cosa me pude haber dedicado? Bueno, es cierto que me ofrecieron puestos en varios clubs de quidditch… pero no creo que a Ginny le hubiese gustado mucho, la verdad…

¿La comadr…? ¿La chica Weasley? – rectificó draco, ya que sabía que Harry se enfadaría por decir esos motes - ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

Pues verás… Ginny es jugadora profesional – explicó – y bueno, al ser su marido la veo todos los días en casa y si le ponemos que nos veremos en los partidos… pues... no le haría mucha gracia tenerme siempre encima…

¿Ma-Marido? – preguntó draco con los ojos como platos y atragantándose con la bebida. ¡Harry se había casado! - ¿Te-te casaste con ella?

Pues sí… - admitió – llevamos unos cuantos años casados

****** FIN FLASHBACK******

Era imposible olvidar sus palabras… ¡Estaba casado!! Ese día sus esperanzas con Harry se habían ido por el desagüe.

De esa conversación habían pasado unos meses. Ni siquiera vio a Potter después de eso, lo habían mandado a una misión, pero su amistad había crecido mucho, se habían hecho los mejores amigos… aunque hace tiempo que ya no hablaban.

Se encontraba en su habitación cuando se oyó un CRACK! y apareció un elfo domestico.

Amo Draco – dijo con voz de pito – El señor Harry Potter ha venido a verlo, señor

Dile que pase al salón, que enseguida bajo – contestó y un nuevo CRACK! El elfo desapareció.

Draco bajó corriendo las escaleras y cuando vio a Potter se le tiró encima abrazándole con fuerza.

¡¡Por Merlín Harry!! Creí que te había pasado algo… todos estos meses sin saber de ti.

Lo siento por no avisarte – contestó un poco incomodo por el abrazo, era la primera vez que le abrazaba – estuve en una misión, luego paso lo de Ginny y bueno…. No tuve cabeza para nada más – terminó un poco triste el moreno sentándose en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos – Necesitaba verte… necesitaba alejarme de todo…

¿Qué ha pasado Harry? – preguntó preocupado el chico de pelo rubio sentándose junto a él - ¿Qué pasó con tu mujer?

Nos estamos separando Draco… ¿Te lo puedes creer? Después de todos estos años me viene y me dice "Lo siento Harry, creo que lo nuestro no funciona, yo no sé si verdaderamente te amaba en Hogwarts o solo fue un capricho, pero he conocido alguien a quien verdaderamente amor, alguien que me hace vibrar… espero que lo comprendas" – relató el de ojos esmeraldas con lagrimas cayéndole por el rostro - ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Draco no sabía qué hacer en un momento así, asique hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, abrazó al moreno con todas sus fuerzas y Harry se agarró a él como a una tabla de salvación, derramando lagrimas y descargando toda la pena que llevaba en su corazón.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirando directamente a los ojos. Harry se perdió en el mar plata que tenía delante de sí y sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzó sobre los labios del rubio.

Draco había entrado en shock. Siempre había soñado con besar esos labios rojos, asique después de recuperarse de la sorpresa correspondió al beso.

Harry no se conformaba solo con eso, asique fue metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del rubio, susurrándole cosas al odio.

Hazme olvidar draco por favor – susurró – hazme olvidar el dolor que siento.

Sabía que si continuaba con eso al final el que salía perdiendo era él, podría estropear la amistad que le había costado conseguir, pero por otro lado lo deseaba. ¡Merlín como lo deseaba! Resistiéndose a la tentación, intento apartar al moreno.

H-Harry para – dijo – tu...tu no quieres esto

Sí que lo quiero draco, – contestó besándole detrás de la oreja – quiero olvidarlo todo, quiero que me hagas el amor.

P-para por favor – dijo nuevamente el rubio – al final te vas a arrepentir de todo esto… esto no es lo que deseas de verdad…

Ante esas palabras Harry se aparto del chico. Se quedó mirándole a los ojos y le abrazó. Al final, después de mucho llorar terminó quedándose dormido.

Draco levitó a Harry hasta su habitación, lo recostó sobre la cama, se acomodó a su lado y se quedó dormido también.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertarse fue Draco y se quedó mirando como dormía el moreno.

Ay Harry – dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro con la mano – si supieras cuanto te amo… si supieras todo lo que siento por ti….

Harry se removió y Draco apartó la mano justo cuando el moreno abría los ojos.

Buenos días dormilón – dijo draco – ya era hora de que te levantases… ¿quieres algo para desayunar?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, restregándose los ojos.

No se hable más, ahora mismo te traigo algo.

Y sin más draco se levanto de la cama con solo unos calzoncillos puestos, por lo que Harry pudo ver el cuerpazo que tenía el rubio.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta Harry le llamó.

Draco, ven un momento aquí – le señaló la cama con la mano y el chico obedeció.

Éste se sentó en la cama de nuevo y para su sorpresa Harry le cogió por la nuca y le plantó un beso al que el chico no tardo en abrir su boca para profundizarlo.

Gracias por lo de anoche – dijo a draco cuando se separaron – gracias por no dejar que pasase eso anoche, no me hubiese gustado perder tu amistad por una tontería draco, te aprecio muchísimo.

No tienes que agradecerme nada, es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no? – contestó saliendo por la puerta en busca del desayuno.

Amigos, si… solo amigos… - se dijo a sí mismo pensativo tirándose de espaldas a la cama – no sé que me está pasando… ¡Merlín ayúdame!

Todo había pasado muy deprisa. El divorcio ya estaba listo, es decir, Harry era un hombre libre y para no tener que ver a su mujer todos los días por casa, Draco le había ofrecido la suya, cosa que nadie sabía porque, pero había aceptado gustoso. Ahora Harry y Draco Vivian juntos.

La convivencia la llevaban bien. Draco estaba siempre en casa, pues se estaba dedicando a sacar los negocios de su familia adelante y Harry ahora estaba de vacaciones. Había pedido una licencia en el trabajo para poder llevar a cabo todo lo del divorcio y demás, y por si fuera poco su jefe le había dejado caer que se cogiese un año de descanso. Después de mucho pensarlo lo había aceptado.

Harry no comprendía que le estaba pasando, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el beso que se dio con draco meses atrás… ¿sería que le gustaba? No, eso no podía ser... a el le gustaban las mujeres… o eso creía… pero entonces… ¿Qué le había pasado por la cabeza aquella noche para pedirle que le hiciese el amor? Estaba muy confundido, tenía que probar algo…

Salió en busca del chico, al que encontró en su despacho. Tocó la puerta y entró.

Hola Harry – dijo mirando unos papeles – en seguida estoy contigo, siéntate.

El chico obedeció, restregándose las manos porque no sabía cómo se tomaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Dime, ¿Qué querías?

Pues… esto…veras… - comenzó a decir muy nervioso, restregándose la nuca. Se levantó del sillón donde estaba y se quedó a unos metros de él – quería probar una cosa… y espero que no te enfades por ello.

Que no me enf….

No pudo continuar, sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Harry, que se movieron sobre los de draco como si los conociese de toda la vida. Estaba a punto de separarse de ellos, ya que había notado que el rubio no le correspondía, pero cuando se iba a dar por vencido, draco le agarro la nuca y le atrajo mas a él, profundizando el beso, abriendo su boca y dejando que la lengua de Harry la explorase… era una batalla de lengua, para ver quien dominaba a quien, pero ninguno resulto vencedor. Se separaron al cabo de un rato por la falta de aire.

¿y esto…. A qué viene? – preguntó un colorado draco

Pues… es que quería probar una cosa… ¿te acuerdas del beso que te di hace un tiempo? – el chico esperó una respuesta, pero el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza – se que te va a parecer una tontería… a pasado muy poco desde lo de Ginny y yo pensé que solo era agradecimiento, pero con este beso he comprobado que siento algo por ti… creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Draco sonrió ante las palabras de Harry, hace mucho tiempo que esperaba esto y ahora no sabía que decir, pero parecía que Harry no lo encontraba divertido.

¡GENIAL MALFOY, GENIAL! YO TE ABRO MI CORAZÓN, TE DIGO QUE ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE TI Y TU VAS Y TE RIES… ¡¡PERFECTO!!! – digo gritando Harry marchándose del despacho - ¡¡ESTO ES PERFECTO!! SABES QUE TE DIGO… QUE TE OLVIDES DE TODO LO QUE HE DICHO… ¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA MALFOY!!!

En ese instante draco reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que Harry había entendido otra cosa.

¡ESPERA HARRY! ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO, POR FAVOR! – gritó, alcanzándole en las escaleras. Y sin más le agarró de la cintura y le dio otro beso al que Harry no se pudo resistir – No era por eso por lo que sonreía…

¿Ah no? Y-yo pensé que…

No, era porque desde hace mucho tiempo que esperaba oírte decir eso – acarició su mejilla – desde hace muchos años que estoy enamorado de ti Harry… Te Amo…

Y comenzaron a besarse otra vez. Draco tenía la cara de Harry entre sus manos, por lo que pasó una por la espalda acercándole más a él, mientras que subían las escaleras hasta su habitación. Harry abrió su boca, profundizando más el beso, buscando la lengua de draco, que gustosa acudió a su encuentro. La ropa parecía que iba sobrando, asique fueron despojándose de ella mientras que draco daba besos en el cuello de Harry, detrás de la oreja, lo estaba volviendo loco. Cuando se encontraron desnudos, draco fue dirigiendo al chico de ojos verdes hasta la cama, sus piernas chocaron con ella y cayeron encima.

Harry…. – murmuró contra sus labios – no sabes cuánto he soñado con hacerte mío, con poder saborear cada rincón de tu ser, con perderme en tus ojos verdes….

Se encontraban los dos desnudos en la cama. Draco estaba sobre él, acariciándole, besándole, mordiéndole el cuello y regresó y atrapó de nuevo esos labios que le volvían loco. Fue bajando poco a poco por el cuerpo de su chico, chupándole las tetillas, dejándoselas erectas e hizo un camino de besos hasta su ombligo, donde metió la lengua y vio como Harry se retorcía de placer. Entonces draco agarró con su mano la erección que se alzaba delante suya y comenzó a besarla y a lamerla, Harry agarró con fuerza las sabanas, retorciéndose de placer. El rubio se apartó un momento para coger sacar el tarro de lubricante de la mesilla de noche y en ese momento el moreno se dio cuenta de que sería su primera vez con un nombre, con draco Malfoy.

Draco… y-yo... soy nuevo en esto... ja-jamás he estado con un hombre – dijo el moreno jadeando por las sensaciones recibidas – n-no se si…

Tranquilo amor – contestó cubriéndole el rostro de besos – te amo y no te haré daño, lo prometo… te gustara…

El rubio volvió a coger la erección de Harry y además comenzó a meterle un dedo embadurnado de lubricante en su interior. El moreno se tensó en ese instante pero después se concentro en las caricias que recibía y el dolor pasó a un segundo plano. Después fueron dos y tres dedos… y no podía aguantar más… estaba a punto de explotar del placer que sentía en ese instante…

Hazlo ya draco – dijo jadeando - ¡Follame ya!

¿estamos ansiosos eh?

No juegues Malfoy – dijo entre jadeos - ¡Hazlo ya por favor!

Draco subió y besó sus labios mientras colocaba la almohada debajo de la cadera de Harry. Joder, Harry estaba tan sexy con el pelo sudado y los ojos brillando de placer que no pudo contenerse y comenzó a penetrarlo… Harry se tensó en ese momento…

¿estas bien?

Si... solo espera un momento…. – dijo jadeando – vale, ya puedes moverte…

Draco comenzó un lento vaivén, entrando y saliendo de Harry. Éste comenzó a excitarse de nuevo y dolor desapareció completamente cuando en uno de esos movimientos el rubio tocó algo dentro de él que lo hizo gritar.

Ah! Draco!!! Ohjoder... ohpormerlin….

Ah Harry… siiii… dios… como te amo….

Draco…. Oohhh Merlín... siiii…. Ahhhh…. Mas fuerte…

El chico no se hizo de esperar, comenzó a entrar y salir en el mismo ángulo, tocando una y otra vez ese punto que volvía loco a su chico. El moreno rodeo la cintura de draco con sus piernas, para recibir mejor las estocadas del rubio y su erección quedó entre los dos cuerpos. Draco con su mano agarró la erección de Harry y comenzó a mover su mano al ritmo de las envestidas. No hizo falta nada más, en unos segundos un hormigueo comenzó a subir de sus pies hasta su pene y se vino entre los dos cuerpos, en uno de los orgasmos más fuertes que había tenido nunca. Draco, ante la contracción del ano del moreno se vino también dentro de él unos segundos más tarde.

¡Por Merlín Harry! – dijo dejándose caer encima de él, donde Harry lo rodeo con sus brazos – ahora sé lo que es hacer el amor con la persona que amas…

Ufff…. Ahora entiendo la fama que os gastáis las serpientes…. – contestó con una sonrisa y una mueca cuando Draco salió de dentro de él, se colocó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, y éste inmediatamente lo abrazó – si que sois buenos en la cama…

No por nada somos de Slytherin… somos los amantes perfectos…

Te Amo Draco – el rubio abrió los ojos como platos, era la primera vez que se lo decía – sé que es un poco pronto y eso… pero ahora sé que lo que siento por ti no es solo un capricho… En verdad que te amo.

Draco se apoderó de sus labios inmediatamente, sus lenguas encontrándose, reconociéndose, habiendo esperado por mucho tiempo este momento…

Te amo Harry y siempre te voy a amar… pase lo que pase….

¿Estarás siempre conmigo??

Siempre amor…. siempre.

Y volvieron a fundirse en otro apasionado beso. Esta fue una de las muchas noches de amor y pasión entre ellos…. Y así sería por mucho… mucho tiempo.

**~*Fin*~**


End file.
